


Control

by Aurora Danvers (Shadowed_Aurora)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowed_Aurora/pseuds/Aurora%20Danvers
Summary: The reader decides she wants to top Natasha Romanoff. Can she manage to dominate the Black Widow?





	Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [5aftermidnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5aftermidnight/gifts).

> Warning: Maybe some light non-con? It's a top, not wanting to be the bottom, but enjoying every minute of it
> 
> Idea and some content credit goes to 5aftermidnight and pagans_in_vegas too!

You had spent weeks setting this up, after you saw the hints of it in Natasha's eyes during sex. She was always the one in control, but you could see it. If you took control, if you made a powermove for it, she would give in. She would submit. You just had to play it wisely. But how do you subdue the Black Widow?

Natasha entered the apart in a rush. You tried not to openly gawk. She had just gotten back from a mission and apparently decided to take a shower at the compound's gym. Her hair was dripping wet still, water droplets dancing down her bare shoulders. The white tank top hugging her torso tightly, the swell of her full breasts barely contained by the fabric. Her nipples pressed through the thin cotton so clearly you could trace them, leaving you no doubt that she wasn't wearing a bra. You tried no to lick you lips at the sight.

You suddenly wondered if you shouldn't have sent her those messages earlier that day. But it was her fault. She had texted you, telling you she was coming home and asked you if you missed her strap. So you had sent back a few pictures of how you didn't miss her strap...because it was here, both in and on you, even when she wasn't. You hadn't gotten anything back after that. Which wasn't a good sign...

So needless to say you planned for the worst. And went all in. If you were going to try topping, why not today? But when Natasha burst in like that, you thought twice about it. And she was a predator, chasing the fear in her prey's eyes. 

You backpedaled into the bedroom, and she followed. As soon as she entered the doorway, you saw her eyes flicker down to your crotch. Your jeans weren't really made to hide the bulge of the strap. You had done that on purpose. To distract her. But honestly, the fire in her eyes as she strode towards you was enough to distract you too.

You retreated until the back of your legs hit the bed, but it was too late, she was on you. One of her hands tangled into your hair, the other grabbed the strap, palming it roughly through your jeans. You arched into the hand pulling your hair, your hips jutting into her hand. You only let her see your arousal and nervousness. "You really think you can fuck me with that, darling?"

You grabbed the hand in your hair, like you needed something to hold in your desparate state. She loosened her grip then and you took advantage of it, before you lost your edge. You yanked her wrist down, out of your hair, toward the other hand at your crotch. With your other hand you got the handcuffs out of your back pocket and clicked it around her one wrist. You used your whole body to spin her around, her hand still between your legs. Once you got near the headboard, you looped the cuff around and attached it to her other wrist. Natasha blinked at you, completely stunned as you finally let yourself grin, "Oh, I know I can fuck you with this, baby." You push her onto the bed, her wrists extended above her head as you follow her down, straddling her. "And I'm going to prove it to you."

"Babe, what's this...?" You can see her confusion, a cross between amusement and panic on her features. She didn't think you were going to go through with it. Well, she was in for a treat then.

You started grinding your hips, ignoring her question. You were both fully clothed still, but you knew she can feel the strap through your tight jeans. You were higher up on her, your grinding pulling up her tank top until it bunched under her breasts. You can see the lust mixing with the other emotions crossing her features, her breathing speeding up so that you watched her breasts rising and falling under you as you pressed into her. You smirked at the image.

"What are you doing?" You haven't ever heard her like this, breathless, with a slight hesitation. You've never her seen her look up at you with these wide, hungry eyes.

You slid yourself lower, your hips over hers as you used your hands to slide up her bare stomach and take her shirt up until it is bunched up by her wrists. You lowered your lips to hers, devouring her adorable, confused pout. You tugged at her bottom lip with your teeth until she whimpered. The sound awoke something primal in you, sensing weakness in your prey. You moved your lips against hers, your tongue thrusting inside her mouth, desparate to taste her. Your hands framed her face, keeping her mouth exactly where you wanted it as you grinded your strap against her and deepened your kiss.

When you pulled back, she was staring at you like she'd never seen you before. But you also saw the arousal still there, clouding her eyes. Good. "What are you doing, Y/N?" She asked again, eyes trying to read yours.

"I'm getting you back for all those times you've teased me on top," you started to kiss her neck, trailing your mouth down to taste her soft skin. You took your time, enjoying the slight flutters in her breath as you ran your tongue over the swell of her cleavage, gathering her breasts in your hands and massaging them until she was writhing beneath you.

"Just fuck me already, Y/N." Her voice was dry. She was trying to re-establish power. But there wasn't as much bite as usual. You were literally taking her breath away with your antics.

"Oh, sweetheart, we've got a long way to go before I get to that," you promised with a grin, nipping at her hips before you teased your fingers into the waistband of her pants.

You heard her annoyed sigh and felt the shift before you realized what was happening. Her hands were no longer connected, to the headboard or each other. She flipped you over, trying to gain the upper hand and straddling your torso in the process. "My turn," she grinned down at you.

But you had been preparing for weeks. You were ready for this. Even if she was the Black Widow. You found the remote in your pocket and turned it on. Natasha actually yelped as her hands flew back to the headboard, the metal cuffs still on her wrists now stuck to the magnitized headboard. You didn't think Stark knew what you had planned to use this tech for, but it was well worth the weeks you spent developing it. I mean, there were field applications for this too. Just call this a test run...

Natasha looked down at you, still on top even though her hands were stuck. "What did you do?" You can hear the breathlessness back in her voice. You couldn't help the grin spreading across your face. You tried to wiggle out from under her, but she knows how to use her thighs. You're not shy though. You palmed her breasts while you lifted your head up to nip at her stomach, running your teeth along her abs. You alternated between roughly massaging her to pinching her nipples between your fingers. She finally groaned, her hips jerking forward involuntarily, and you took your chance to get out from under her while she was distracted.

As soon as you were out, you got behind her, grabbed her hips and flipped her over into her back. Her hands crossed over her head, still glued to the headboard. You wasted no time pulling off her pants, noting that she hadn't bothered with any panties, and admired the view. She arched under your gaze as you held her thighs apart before placing soft kisses on the inside of each, taking your time to cover every inch. She tried to squirm under your hold, but you didn't give her any relief. You slowly made your way up to her slit, which was swollen and puffy, dripping with arousal. You pause just above it, letting your breath tickle over her soaked skin.

She huffed a sigh, "Stop stalling and fuck me already, Y/N." The annoyed tone in her voice was mixed with something else. Could it be arousal?

"I don't think you understand," you rested your chin on her mound, careful not to touch any of the places that she most wanted you to while you looked up at her from between her legs. "I'm in control tonight. And you're going to have to ask nicer than that if you want my tongue." Natasha responded with something between a scoff and a growl. "Fine. I can wait. I'm enjoying myself."

You lowered your head back down to nuzzle the place where her thigh met the apex, tracing the line just next to her puffy lips with your mouth and tongue. Her skin trembled under you, you could hear her ragged breaths. You were content. She was so wet that she had spilled over, dripping enough that you could lap up her sweet taste without touching any of her most sensitive areas. She still didn't give in.

So you moved your mouth to her breasts. You latched tightly around the one, your fingers toying around the other. As soon as you sucked, Natasha's legs closed around your still fully clothed hips. You pulled your lips away from her nipple with a pop as she started desperately grinding her core into your jeans, using the friction and the outline of the strap to please herself. You raised your eyebrows at her, "What's wrong, baby? You're so desparate that you're going to ruin my jeans? I bet you could get off by just riding my thigh, huh? Should we try?"

She shook her head. You'd never seen her like this. Her eyes were wide, lips parted, her face flushed. There was an openness in her expression, tormented between wanting to look like she was in control and being overwhelmed by her body's demands. You could actually see it there. The pleading in her eyes, before she said a word. And she only said one. "Please."

You held back your own moan at her quiet, begging tone. "Please what?" You managed to keep your voice even.

"Fuck me," she breathed out the words, closing her eyes.

You grinned in victory. "With my tongue or your strap?" You just had to ask it.

Her response was more desparate than you expected, "Anything. Just please." She was still grinding against you, rigidly. Like she wanted to stop but couldn't control herself.

"Good girl. Open your legs," you instructed. She did. So you upheld your side of the deal. You dipped your head immediately, running your tongue up through her slit until you found her clit. It didn't take much, your tongue barely dancing around the swollen nub before she cried out, arching into you. You lapped up her sweet taste before inserting two fingers into her still clenching core.

"Oh fuck," her gasped curse was absolutely beautiful, followed immediately by the second orgasm that you pounded her through with your fingers, sucking hard on her clit until you heard the most breathtaking sound yet. She actually whimpered.

You pulled back as her breath trembled coming down from the high. You smirked up at her, her slick all over your lips and chin as you quickly unbuttoned your jeans and yanked them down to your thighs. Her mouth still agape, breath coming hard, she looked down at her strap jutting out between your hips. "Боже мой," _oh god, _ she muttered just before you lined up the toy with her core, thrusting in.

She cried out, but to your surprise, her hips started moving first, spearing herself with the strap before you had even attempted to move. You pinned her hips with your hands, watching her carefully. "I got it, baby. Let me take care of you," you told her, before pulling almost all the way out to thrust back in deep. Her dark moan only urged you on. You tried to thrust in even deeper this time, watching as only pleasure erupted across her face. You were soon setting a brutal place, pounding furiously into her desparate pussy until you felt her tightening around you again. "Come for me, baby." You commanded, drinking in her whimpers.

She came with a wordless shout and you could feel her core clenching, making it harder for you to thrust the strap back in. But you pressed in anyway, earning you the sweetest moan. You finally released her hips so she could ride you the way she wanted as the last of her orgasm ebbed away. Until she was left breathing hard. "Can we rest now?" She asked, her voice quiet, none of her usual dominance behind it.

"Yes, sweetheart." You carefully pulled out, enjoying her shiver as the strap popped out of her core. Before taking it off, you found the remote in your jeans to turn off the current so the headboard no longer attracted the handcuffs.

She sighed carefully taking her hands down, looking up at you sheepishly. "You were prepared," she accused.

You laughed, "It was either that or you murder me. So...I had some motivation."

She laughed darkly, "Oh I will get you back for that." She promised. You had gotten the strapon off now and curled up next to her, even as she threatened you. Her body automatically responded by nuzzling into you, and you wrapped your arms around her. "Maybe tomorrow." Her voice was muffled as she cuddled you.

You laughed softly, "Whatever you say, baby." You kissed the top of her head. You decided that you were definitely going to do this more often.


End file.
